


Christmas Headcanons

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Headcanon, Holidays, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Westallen Christmas headcanons





	Christmas Headcanons

  * Barry has always given the best presents. He’s so thoughtful. As the years go by, Iris tries to outdo him, but never succeeds.
  * Barry was the kid who wakes at 4:00 on Christmas morning to open presents
  * Iris likes to shakes her presents and guess what it might be before she opens it
  * Joe goes into an eggnog coma every Christmas Eve
  * Iris is terrible at wrapping
  * Everyone asks Barry for help wrapping since he can do it so fast and so neatly
  * Barry and Iris have epic snowball fights
  * Iris gets Don and Dawn a copy of The Runaway Dinosaur for their first Christmas
  * Cisco started bringing fireworks to the Christmas parties and now watching fireworks together is a tradition
  * Barry and Iris wear they’re pj’s all day on Christmas
  * Iris bakes the best Christmas cookies
  * Every year her and Barry fight over who gets to lick the extra dough off the mixer
  * Since they started dating, it’s lead to some semi-awkward, Lady and the Tramp style kisses as they both lick the mixer
  * Barry likes hot coco without marshmallows, but Iris thinks marshmallows are the best part
  * Dawn and Don makes the most creative homemade presents for their parents
  * For their fifth birthday, Barry and Iris get the twins bikes and teach them to ride
  * Barry doesn’t like the cold, so he insists on lots of extra cuddling with Iris “for warmth”
  * Cisco will fight anyone who doesn’t consider Die Hard a Christmas movie
  * Caitlin is so tired of hearing Cisco and Harry debate the genre of Die Hard
  * Joe secretly DVRs the cheesy Hallmark and Lifetime Christmas movies
  * Iris hates ugly Christmas sweaters
  * Barry loves pulling Iris under the mistletoe
  * When they were kids, Iris and Barry would have lengthy discussions of what boobytraps they would set for burglars if they were ever in a Home Alone situation
  * Elf is Wally’s favorite Christmas movie
  * Barry is really clumsy and used to break Christmas ornaments ALL the time. Thanks to his speed, he’s now able to catch them before they shatter into a million pieces




End file.
